


all these broken hearts on that pole

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, its a rewrite cuz why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: “I’m an idiot.” Korra said to herself, gripping the steering wheel with hardened resolve. There was no way she was going to make the mistake of catching feelings for a stripper. The idea was so cliché and predictable, just the thought of it made her cringe. But there was something inside her that refused to let it slip through her fingers no matter the cost.AU in which Korra is a broke college student who definitely won't fall for a stripper. Definitely.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Zolt's Showbar and Lounge: Where the Girls Are!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted anything for Korra (or anything at all lol) but I've been working on and off on this rewrite for a long time. I'm still very fond of the original but it was a mess of plot holes and pacing issues so I've decided to give it an upgrade! Anyway I hope you find reading this as enjoyable as reading the original. And to new readers I hope you enjoy it in general!

The line for the ATM was long. It seemed like everyone in Republic City was at the bank to get their party money for the night, including Korra. She glanced at the time on her phone for the fifth time and stood on her toes to see how many people were in front of her. A lot. The man at the ATM seemed to be having a hard time deciding how much money he wanted to withdraw. He typed in a number, shook his head, and hit the cancel button to start over. Korra bounced on her feet and checked the time once again. If this guy didn’t make up his mind she was going to be late for Bolin’s birthday. 

“Come on,” she whispered under her breath, fighting the urge to snap at him to pick up the pace. The machine finally spit out a 20 yuon note which he tucked into his wallet. Everyone in the line took a step forward. 

“Dear where did I put my debit card?” the next man in line asked his wife. 

“It’s in my pocketbook.” She said, digging around in her enormous handbag. Korra could tell how jam-packed the thing was by the muffled rattling it made as the woman foraged inside. This continued on for several minutes while Korra began to lose her mind. 

“Oh wait, here it is!” The man said, holding up the card, “It was in my pocket the entire time, isn’t that funny?” He stuck it in the machine and paused when it asked for his PIN.

“Did you forget the number again?” His wife asked, “Don’t worry I have it written down somewhere.”

She began to dig around in her purse again. 

“Fuck this.” Korra muttered and walked out of line towards her car. She didn’t have time to wait anymore, she would have to pull cash somewhere else. She hopped in her ancient Jeep, tapping the address into the GPS on her phone. Korra groaned; 20 minutes away. She should’ve been there 20 minutes ago.

She pulled out of the parking lot and hit Bolin’s number on her phone. It rang once before he picked up.

“Dude where are you?” Bolin asked, his voice sounded higher than usual.

“Sorry I was trying to get some money from an ATM but the line was super long,” She turned onto the highway, “I promise I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Okay but be quick, the place is filling up fast.” 

“I’m speeding I swear.”

She hung up the phone and focused on following the GPS instructions, not wanting to miss a turn like she always did. The city highways were confusing and hard to follow if you didn’t pay close attention. Even with her eyes glued to the GPS, Korra almost missed the exit onto Raiko Avenue, swerving in front of a van to make it. She earned a middle finger from the driver. She followed the street all the way down until the GPS told her to make a left turn into a parking lot. 

_“You have arrived at your destination: Zolt’s Showbar and Lounge.”_ The phone buzzed at her. She pulled around until she found Bolin’s car and parked next to it. He immediately popped out of the driver’s seat and started knocking on Korra’s window.

“Come on man!” He said through the glass, “I’m ready to party!” 

“I know I’m sorry I’m late,” Korra said, locking her car behind her. She gave him a hug, “Happy birthday Bo.” 

“Finally 21!” He boomed, puffing out his chest, “I’m ready to drink with the big boys!” 

“And this is where you wanted to celebrate?” Korra asked, glancing up at the enormous neon sign of a woman straddling a pole.

“You bet!” 

“Great,” Korra muttered. She was apprehensive about being in a strip club. The whole pole dancing and scantily-clad women thing wasn’t her first choice of entertainment. But it was Bolin’s birthday so she had to suck it up and pretend to be excited. 

“The cover charge is a little pricey but it’s worth it.” Bolin said as they started up towards the entrance. There was a line of men waiting to get inside, chatting to each other as the behemoth of a bouncer checked their ID’s. Korra spotted an ATM outside of the liquor store connected to the building. She told Bolin to wait while she left the line to grab some money. She stuck the card in and waited for the machine to process it. A little window popped up warning her about a ten yuon fee for a withdrawal.

“Ten yuons?” Korra hissed under her breath. There was only a handful of money in her account to begin with. She glanced back at Bolin who was looking eagerly at the entrance to the club. She sighed. She couldn’t let him down on his birthday. Punching the accept button, Korra pulled out fifty yuons knowing she was close to cutting into her tuition savings. She stuck the bills in her pocket since it would be pointless to put them in her wallet. They would be gone soon anyway. 

Trying not to dwell on it, she rejoined Bolin in line and they waited for another group of rowdy men to present proof of age to the bouncer. 

“You nervous?” Korra asked Bolin, elbowing him in the ribs.

“A handsome guy like me?” He scoffed, “It’s the ladies that should be nervous.”

“Sure, because you have _so_ much experience with that.” 

“I’ve had girlfriends!” Bolin said defensively.

“Uh huh,” Korra raised an eyebrow, “What if you fall desperately in love with one of the girls? Then what?” 

“I’m pretty sure that would be way more of a problem for you Lady Killer.” 

Korra grumbled but didn’t retort. She knew the dancers were only interested in making as many yuons off of you as they could. Nothing wrong with that. It was strictly business. But she wouldn’t be falling for any stripper mind games tonight; she was too poor to partake even if she wanted to. 

“Hey how do we get into the ‘special’ area huh?” One of the men in front of them asked the bouncer. His friends laughed behind him. 

“Yeah,” said another, “We heard this place gives ‘extra services’ if you know what I mean?”

The bouncer looked them up and down with a menacing glare, crossing his massive arms across his chest. 

“What are they talking about?” Korra whispered to Bolin. He shrugged. 

“Come on tell us, big guy.” The man said, leaning forward. Korra could see a wad of bills in his hand. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The bouncer snorted, “but even if I did, all of the yuons in Republic City couldn’t get you back there.” He handed back their ID’s without another word. Egos deflated, the men slunk inside. Korra and Bolin stepped forward.

“ID’s.” The bouncer said, holding out his hand. Korra handed her’s over first. He only glanced at it before giving it back. 

“I’ve got mine right here!” Bolin said, flashing his fresh and legal driver’s license. The bouncer stared at it for a long time, looking for evidence that it was fake. Even though the card was real, Bolin still looked worried. Unable to find any evidence of fraud, he handed it back.

“This is a hands-off establishment. No exceptions.” The bouncer growled at them before opening the door. He stopped Korra before she could walk in, “Just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean I won’t be watching you.” 

“Hands off, got it.” Korra scooted around him to get inside. 

As soon as she crossed the threshold, heavy bass and grinding electronic music assaulted Korra’s ears. Pink strips of LED lights ran along the floor and ceiling, giving the dim hallway an ethereal atmosphere. A pallid man sat behind a black podium, gazing at them with an unnerving smile. 

“First time?” He asked, noticing their intimidated expressions and hesitant movements. 

“Something like that.” Korra said.

“The entrance fee tonight is 30 yuons.” He said, holding out a waxy hand. 

“Shit,” Korra muttered, fishing the bills out of her pocket, “There goes my cash.” 

“It’s worth it girl, don’t worry.” The man took the bills from their hands and dropped them into a large metal box, “Enjoy the show.” 

Korra shot Bolin a look as they passed through and headed into the main part of the building. He buzzed with excitement, gawking as they both took in the sight of the massive room. In each corner there was a small stage surrounded by tables and lounge chairs where spectators could get the best view of the dancers. Two bars ran along opposite sides of the building, two well dressed bartenders attended each one. And finally, in the middle of the room, was the main stage. Korra couldn’t help but feel impressed by the sheer size of it. There were four girls dancing on each corner, flashing smiles and letting men put bills in the straps of their g-strings. 

Being a Friday night, the club was packed and Korra had to bump some shoulders to get through to the bar. She dragged Bolin up next to her since he was too polite to do the same thing. 

“Okay,” she said, “What does the birthday boy want to drink?” 

“Something to calm my nerves a little,” Bolin said, rolling his shoulders, “I need to loosen up.” 

“Two double whiskies please.” Korra called to the bartender. He poured the drinks and left the bill on the counter next to them.

10 yuons. Of course. 

Korra dug the remaining cash she had out of her pocket and left it next to the receipt. The bartender gave her a dirty look since she didn’t leave a tip. By the time she turned around, Bolin was downing his whiskey in one giant gulp. 

“Whoa, Bo calm down.” She said, “It’s just girls in their underwear.” 

“What girls do you know wear underwear like that?” He asked, looking pointedly at a dancer walking by in see-through lace.

“Uh, none.” Korra took a sip of her drink, pretending she didn’t see one of the girls flash a wink in her direction. 

“I need another,” Bolin moaned, turning back towards the bar. 

Korra took the moment to absorb her new surroundings. The size of the club was borderline absurd but she couldn’t deny it was impressive in a peculiar way. Two bars, five stages, and several tables with poles attached for personal shows was a lot to cram in one space. The DJ table and VIP sections were on a roped-off balcony that overlooked the entire club. Korra wondered what it would even cost to get into a booth like that. The VIPs cheered as one of them popped open a bottle of champagne from their exclusive bar and she decided she didn’t want to know. 

“Excuse me,” the bartender said behind Korra, sliding a fresh glass of liquor her way, “Compliments of Miss Ginger.” 

Korra followed his gaze to a woman with blazing red hair. Ginger winked across the bar and Korra immediately felt her cheeks burn so hot she had to break eye contact. 

“Wow Korra you got a free drink!” Bolin said, looking at it with hallowed reverence.

“You can have it,” she said, passing the glass over to him, “It’s your birthday and I’m out of money.” 

“Aw don’t worry about that,” Bolin grabbed her by the shoulders, “The only thing that matters is being here with my best pal.” 

Korra laughed, “Are you having fun?” 

“I don’t think I’m drunk enough yet,” Bolin said. He grabbed Ginger’s drink and downed it, “That oughta do it.” 

“Why don’t you go find us some seats and I’ll see if I can score some beers.” Korra said, waving him off. Her checking account was going to start screaming if she kept this up. She turned to ask the bartender what he had on draft but there was already a pitcher of beer waiting. 

“Birthday boy huh?” the bartender said, glancing over at Bolin, “Consider this a birthday gift from the house.”

“Cool thanks,” Korra said. They both watched as several dancers walked past Bolin without so much as a glance. “Well, that’s not very encouraging.”

“No offense but it’s obvious your friend has no idea what he’s doing.” The bartender said, “Doesn’t really attract the girls.”

“Yeah neither of us have a clue.” Korra said with a laugh, “Thanks again for the free drinks.” She grabbed the pitcher and cups provided, heading over to sit next to Bolin. 

“Whoa!” He yelled when Korra presented the beer, “How did you score this?” 

“The house says happy birthday.” Korra shrugged, handing him a glass. Bolin waved it away and started drinking straight from the pitcher, earning a few disgusted looks from the people around them. He drained half of it, sighing contently, 

“That’s the good stuff.” He said, letting out a belch, “Okay I think I’m drunk enough now.” 

“Gee I wonder why none of the girls will talk to us.” Korra said, looking at the droplets of spilled beer on his shirt..

“Oh please,” Bolin scoffed, “We’re both a catch.” 

“Glad one of us believes that.” Korra said, “Uh what do we do now?”

Bolin also looked confused, “I actually have no idea. Do we...put in a request?”

Korra craned her neck to look around. Unfortunately it seemed like the girls picked their own company.

“I guess we have to get lucky?” 

“Luck won’t have anything to do with it.” Bolin said, settling into his chair with a cocky smile, “They’ll be fighting over us.” 

So for the moment they settled for watching the girls dancing on the stage in front of them. Korra felt like she had to avert her eyes every time a girl would spread her legs or bend over. She kept making awkward eye contact with them, darting her own eyes anywhere other than their bodies.

Next to her, Bolin seemed to be drinking in as much of the experience as he could. His eyes glittered with exhilaration at the sights and sounds. 

Well, at least he was having fun. 

Several more girls walked by as the night went on and Korra could tell Bolin was starting to get discouraged. She grabbed the empty pitcher and headed back to the bar. Another drink was the least she could do for him despite it cutting into her tuition savings. She decided not to think about that.

“Back again?” the bartender asked. 

“Yeah, no luck tonight,” she huffed, “Another drink will cheer him up a little.” 

Korra dug in her wallet while he refilled the pitcher but he held up a hand. 

“On the house.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Korra said quickly, “You already gave us a free one.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, “And if you’d like, I can send someone over for your friend.” 

“Like...like a girl?” Korra asked, eyes wide.

“Yes. A girl.” The bartender chuckled, “Go have a seat. I’ll flag someone down.” 

Korra felt her heart beating as she sat back down next to Bolin.

“Free beer. Girl.” Korra said, feeling dazed. 

“Whatever that means.” Bolin said, burying his face in the pitcher. 

“No, I mean he’s gonna send a girl over to us.” 

“OH!” Bolin put down the beer and started to fuss with his hair and jacket, making himself look more disheveled in the process. 

“Dude you look fine.” 

“Korra! Would you be cool and relax?” Bolin said in a high-strung voice. 

“ _You_ relax!” Korra shot back. 

“I _am_ relaxed!” 

“Yeah _sure_ you are, Mr. It’s-The- Ladies-That-Should-Be-Worried!” 

“Hello there.” A female voice cut between their bickering. Korra looked up first and nearly inhaled her tongue. A tall, pale woman with bright green eyes and long dark hair looked at them with an amused smile on her face, “I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“N-No,” Korra cleared her throat, “We were just joking around.” 

“A lovers’ quarrel. I see.” She said. 

Korra and Bolin looked at each other, bursting into laughter. 

“He wishes!” Korra laughed, giving Bolin a playful shove. 

_“She_ wishes!” He said, shoving back. The dancer giggled. 

“Well I guess that means you’ll have to fight over me.” She winked at Korra. 

“Nope no fighting,” Korra said quickly, trying to shift the focus over to Bolin, “He’s the birthday boy.” 

“Yup!” He sat up straight in his chair, “I’m Bolin and this is Korra. What can we call you? Besides _beautiful.”_

Korra rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a scoff.

“You can call me Asami.” She said, dragging her hands across Bolin’s shoulders before gliding onto the stage. Music started up again. Korra was dumbfounded as so-called “Asami” moved along with the music, grinding her hips against the pole and flashing looks at both of them. She couldn’t help but notice Asami’s eyes sweeping back to her, despite Bolin already shelling out forty yuons during the dance. 

The song ended and Asami sat down on the edge of the stage, looking between them. 

“Ready for something a little more personal?” She asked. 

“Go for it.” Bolin whispered at Korra with raised eyebrows. 

“I’m broke!” She hissed back. 

“Korra would love something more _personal.”_ Bolin called to Asami, ignoring Korra’s objections. 

“I...I don’t have any money.” Korra said, burning with humiliation, “I don’t want to waste your time.” 

“I’m pretty sure I get to decide what’s a waste of my time.” Asami said, lowering herself onto Korra’s lap without warning. Korra’s hands shot up as if someone was pointing a gun to her head. Both of them stared at her. 

“Sorry,” she said, lowering them, “The guy outside was very persuasive with the whole ‘hands-off’ thing.” 

“Don’t worry about him,” she whispered in Korra’s ear, “you have my permission to put your hands wherever you want.” 

The music started back up before Korra could even begin to process what was happening. Hips were grinding against her thighs, lips grazed across her neck and hands wandered wherever they pleased. Is this what a lap dance was? It felt almost _too_ intimate to be considered normal _._ Asami reached down and grabbed Korra’s hand, sliding it up against her thigh. She could feel the soft skin underneath the thin fishnet stockings. 

Just as it was beginning to feel overwhelming, the song ended and Korra said a silent thank you to the spirits. 

“How was that?” Asami whispered softly in Korra’s ear. How was it? She could barely process a coherent thought about anything besides the woman sitting on her lap. 

“...nice.” Korra said before she could stop herself. It was the only word left in her brain. 

Lips brushed against her ear again, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” There was a pause, “Do you find me attractive?” It was said so quietly, Korra almost missed it.

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“I think I’m finding you attractive too.” Asami said. Korra could feel her smiling against her ear. “There’s something different about you.” 

Asami stood and looked between them, a coy smile still on her painted lips. 

“Come back and see me _anytime,”_ she said, only looking at Korra, “Hope you enjoyed yourselves.” 

They both sat in stunned silence as she disappeared back into the crowd. 

“What was _that?”_ Bolin shouted, staring at Korra with wide eyes. 

“A lap dance?” She said. Or at least that’s what she thought it was. Her blood hadn’t quite made it back to her brain yet. 

“Uh it looked like you two were having sex with your clothes on!” 

“That’s what a lap dance is, Bolin!” Korra snapped, coming to her senses. She didn’t like the spotlight he was shining on this. She was already starting to overthink the whole situation and she didn’t need anyone validating her urge to continue. 

“What was she whispering to you?” He asked with rapt interest, “Ooh did she mention the secret special area?” 

“No. It was nothing special. Just stripper talk.” Korra lied. This didn’t stall Bolin’s excitement. He continued to rave about it as they headed toward the exit. Before they walked through the pink lights, Korra noticed Asami standing at a table full of well dressed men. She caught Korra’s eye and blew a kiss, waving her fingers goodnight. Korra stumbled but continued walking, thanking the spirits Bolin had missed the interaction. 

“What a night!” Bolin whistled as they stood in the now half-empty parking lot, “So much better than I expected!” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Of course!” He yelled in exhilaration, “Free drinks, beautiful girls, you falling desperately in love with a stripper. It was like a movie!” 

“Bo knock it off!” Korra snapped again, “Look it’s only a game they play to get people throwing yuons until their checking account is dry. It didn’t mean anything.” 

“I know that.” Bolin said, his smile faltering, “I’m just screwing with you.” 

Korra’s irritation deflated, “Yeah. We had fun though didn't we?” 

“Yeah I’m glad you came with me.” Bolin bopped Korra on the arm. 

“Happy birthday Bo.” 

She waved goodnight as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down towards the highway. Korra exhaled a breath she’d been holding all night and slumped against her jeep. She was glad Bolin’s birthday was a success but she definitely couldn’t handle doing this more than once a year. 

Korra stayed and watched more and more people exit the building, leaving the parking lot almost empty. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t left yet, but something was keeping her glued to the outside of her car. The neon signs popped off one by one, leaving the dull, yellow street lights as the only source of illumination. Korra watched the moths fling themselves at the dingy bulbs. 

The employee door on the side of the building opened and several girls, now dressed in normal clothing, walked outside. Korra scanned over them while they chatted, trying not to feel like a total creep. They finished their conversation and dispersed to their cars. The last girl to leave closed the door behind her but Asami was nowhere in sight. 

_You’re pathetic,_ Korra thought to herself in disgust, unable to ignore the sting of disappointment in her chest. After another moment, she forced herself to get in the car and drive home. Bolin was going to give her a hard time about dragging in way later than he did but she was too drained to care. 

“I’m an idiot.” Korra said to herself, gripping the steering wheel with hardened resolve. There was no way she was going to make the mistake of catching feelings for a stripper. The idea was so cliche and predictable, just the thought of it made her cringe. Korra took one last indulgent look at Zolt's Showbar and Lounge, sighing before throwing the car into reverse. 

_It’s a good thing I’m broke._


	2. I'm Here for the Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments you left on the first chapter! Sweet grandma kisses to you all

Korra’s face was glued to her desk with no hope of ever coming unstuck. The words droning from the professor’s mouth floated over her head and dissipated into nonexistence. Her mind was a million miles away, heading in no particular direction. As long as it was far from this lecture hall, she didn’t care where it wandered. 

“Korra, wake up. This is going to be on the test!” Mako hissed next to her. 

“Hnngh?” She lifted her drooping head off of the desk, “What?” 

Mako rolled his eyes and continued taking notes at a million miles per hour. Korra looked down at her own notebook. The only thing she had written was a doodle of Mako with buck teeth and a unibrow. 

“One of these days I’m not going to let you copy my notes.” Mako said with a scowl as he glanced over at Korra’s notebook, “And my eyebrows don’t look like that.” 

“Oh, my bad.” She added little tips to ends. He rolled his eyes again and went back to copying the PowerPoint. Korra had no idea how they went from talking about ancient Ba Sing Se to a flying lemur that learned morse code. She tried to pay attention but history wasn’t part of the prerequisites for her major so there wasn’t much motivation to get higher than a low C. 

Professor Bataar looked at his watch and switched on the overhead lights, ending the lecture for the day. He reminded them of their homework assignments as Korra bonked her head back down on the desk. She needed a nap. 

“My brain is toast.” She moaned as she walked out of the lecture hall with Mako. 

“You spent the entire class sleeping.” Mako said, “How is your brain that fried?” 

“It wasn’t a _proper_ sleep.” She said, slouching forward as they left the history wing, “If anything it made me more tired.” 

“Yeah I heard you guys were out late the other night.” Mako said. 

Korra rounded on him, “What’s that supposed to mean? Have you been talking to Bolin? What did he say?” 

“Whoa relax,” Mako held up his arms looking confused, “He texted me at three in the morning saying he got home safe is all.” 

“Oh.” 

Mako stared cautiously at her, “Is there something he should’ve told me?” 

“Of course not,” Korra said, walking with her eyes pointed steadily forward, “We saw some boobs and butts. What’s there to tell.” 

“Right.” Mako said, eying Korra like she was about to confess to a crime. They continued walking in silence, Mako shooting furtive glances at her. 

“This is me.” She said as they approached her decrepit jeep. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to tell me?” Mako asked, poignant concern on his face. 

Korra sighed. 

“Bolin is giving me a hard time about some stripper that gave me a dance at the club.” She said, “He thinks I fell desperately in love with her or something.” 

“Did you?” 

“No!” Korra yelled in exasperation, “It was literally some chick trying to get my money!”

“Dude relax,” Mako said, “It’s just Bolin being Bolin. Shouldn’t you know that by now?

“I wish Bolin wasn’t Bolin.” Korra grumbled. 

“Why are you so worried about it?” He asked, “You’ve never let him get under your skin before. What’s so different this time?” 

Korra leaned against the side of her jeep, “I don’t know. I guess it was such a weird experience that it got to me a little.” 

Mako seemed thoughtful as Korra continued to stare at the asphalt, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut. She was having a hard time forcing down the monster breaking through the wall she’d built around it. 

“I know it sounds stupid,” Korra said, “but something was different. She looked at me like…”

“Like?”

“Like...I was the only one in the room.” Korra grabbed her face in her hands, “God I sound like such an _idiot!”_

Mako seemed skeptical of her theory, “Well… it is a strip club and that _is_ their job to make you feel that way.” 

Korra grabbed the front of his shirt in a desperate grip. “Mako tell me I’m an idiot! I need to hear those words out of your mouth!”

“Korra! You’re stretching out my collar!” 

“Do it! Tell me I’m insane!” 

“Fine! You’re an idiot!” Mako yelled, “A delusional insane idiot!” 

Korra released him. A few students walking in the distance had stopped to stare at the commotion she was making. Mako glared at her and tried to pat down the creases in his shirt. 

Unfortunately his words hadn’t made a dent. Asami’s face still floated in and out of her thoughts, giving her stomach a swift kick of butterflies with it. 

“Feel better now?” Mako said with a scowl, “My shirt is going to be wrinkled for the rest of the day.” 

“My bad,” Korra said, “I lost my head for a moment.” 

“Well figure this out before I see you again,” Mako said, “I can’t afford new shirts.” 

——-

Later that week, heeding Mako’s words, Korra felt some sense kick into her head at last. She realized how ridiculous the whole situation was and decided none of the conflict was worth her time. Way more important things demanded her focus, not some girl trying to siphon money from her bank account. Not that there was much to take in the first place. 

They say smart, mature people always tackle the problem right at the source. 

And that’s how Korra ended up outside of Zolt’s for the second night that week. She sat in her car for what felt like a lifetime, trying to suppress the urge to go inside. The rational part of her brain scolded her weakness and demanded she go home at once. Despite it’s attempt to reprimand her, it was defeated. Moments later, Korra found herself standing in front of the entrance, apprehension nettled in her stomach. The bouncer was posted in his usual spot, checking ID’s and glowering at the customers walking inside. 

“You again?” He growled as Korra handed him her ID, “Where’s your friend?” 

“Busy.” She said, keeping her tone indifferent. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Right. Well the same warning applies. I’ll be watching.” 

The ghoulish doorman from before waited at his podium, the pink lights throwing his waxy face into sharp relief. 

“Welcome back.” He said with a shady grin, “Couldn’t stay away?” 

“No it’s not like that,” Korra said, “I uh, really like the drinks you have.” 

“Sure, sure. Thirty yuons for the _drinks_ please.” 

With great agony, Korra reached into her pocket and surrendered the wad of bills she withdrew hours before. The doorman stowed it away in his metal box and held out a withered hand to welcome her in. 

The club looked more or less the same. Not as crowded, but still plenty of patrons to fill seats. She noticed more men in business attire than before. They must have come straight from work for some off the clock entertainment. One of them was showering a dancer with more yuons than Korra could ever dream to have in her lifetime. She turned and headed towards the bar opposite from where she and Bolin got drinks, hoping a different bartender would be working. 

“Hey again.” 

No such luck. 

“Hello.” Shame crept up Korra’s neck. She figured this guy could see right through her nervous facade. 

“Alone tonight?” The bartender asked, grabbing her a clean glass.

“Yeah I needed to, uh, unwind.” It was a pathetic attempt to lie, “You know, enjoy a relaxing atmosphere.” 

“Relaxing. Right.” He said as the DJ fired up a song so fast and loud it made Korra’s teeth rattle together. She smiled weakly and pretended to be absorbed in her drink so she could be left alone. Her eyes made a quick surveillance of the room but there was no sign of Asami. She made another sweep. Maybe she was on break or in the back. She had to be somewhere. 

It hadn’t occurred to Korra until now that strippers followed a work schedule like any other job. It could very well be Asami’s night off. 

At the realization she needlessly wasted money she didn’t have, Korra moaned and downed the rest of her drink, signaling for another. She was already 30 yuons deep, might as well go double and drink away the shame. 

“Rough night huh?” The bartender asked, sliding Korra a new drink. 

“You could say that.” She muttered, swirling the iced whiskey around in the glass. The bartender seemed to watch her pout with amused interest, topping off her drink whenever it started to get low. 

“Y’know,” he said, “There’s something other than whiskey that could cheer you up.” 

“Yeah?” Korra asked, too distracted by her own self-pity to act interested. He waved across the club as if trying to get someone’s attention. Korra whipped her head to see who he was gesturing to, stomach hurling at the possibility of seeing Asami’s teasing smile. Much to Korra’s crushing disappointment, it was Ginger, not Asami, walking towards the bar to meet them. 

“Hey Ginger.” Korra said morosely, not bothering to mask her disinterest. 

“Bad day.” The bartender whispered to Ginger. She took a seat and wrapped her hands around Korra’s slumped shoulders.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Ginger said in a voice closer to seduction than sympathy.

“Uh.” Korra took a sip of her drink to avoid the question. 

Ginger leaned forward and placed a hand high on Korra’s thigh. The sensation ripped through her nerves, causing her throat to seize up mid-swallow. Korra’s body turned to stone, her throat was in flames and her stomach threatened to heave. Ginger smirked and moved her hands higher. 

“I don’t think she’s enjoying that.” A voice said behind them. Ginger looked up first, her face falling into an annoyed frown. 

A different pair of hands felt their way across Korra’s shoulders, “She’s mine, didn’t you know that?” 

The voice sent pins and needles up and down Korra’s spine as it brushed over her ears. She dared a look behind her. Asami was looking at Ginger with a coy smile that was a clear dismissal. Ginger huffed and left the bar without another word. 

“You’re back so soon?” Asami asked, hands still on Korra’s shoulders, “Most people make it at least a week before they cave.” 

“Yeah I’ve been getting that all night.” Korra said, struggling to form words while her brain had a silent meltdown. 

“She came back for the drinks of course.” The bartender said, shooting a knowing wink at Asami, “You know, like everybody else does.” 

“Oh that’s disappointing,” Asami said, a pout in her voice, “I was hoping you came here to see me.” 

“Uh,” Korra said, trying to remember anything besides the feeling of Asami’s hands on her body. 

“I can leave you alone if you’d prefer that.” 

“No!” Korra said, cringing at the desperation in her voice, “I mean, no you don’t have to go.” The bartender left two drinks for them and disappeared out of earshot. 

Asami took a seat, crossing her legs and resting her hand against her cheek, “So.” 

“So.” Korra echoed, the embarrassment of the whole situation was finally catching up to her. 

“How did you find yourself back here? Not by coincidence I’m hoping.” Asami continued, watching Korra with captivated interest. She wasn’t sure if she should admit the truth to Asami or not. Any reason or excuse she thought of would be a clear and obvious lie. But the real reason she came would sound creepy when said out loud. 

“Well,” Korra started, “It’s actually a funny story. See, my friend left his coat here by accident and I had to come back to get it…” Her voice faltered and the lie died on her lips. 

“I see.” Asami said, “Well it’s a shame you didn’t come to see me after all. I have to admit I’m disappointed.” 

This had to be a trick. These were the devious mind games Korra had steeled herself against, swearing she would never fall for them.

_You already did idiot,_ She thought. 

“Why would you be disappointed?” Korra asked dubiously, trying to keep the excitement in her chest contained, “I’m just a regular customer.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Asami said, glancing around the club, “You don’t seem to be like the other people around here.” 

“I mean, I don’t think I’m that different.” Korra said, “But I guess I wouldn’t really know.” 

Asami stood up and turned around, watching Korra over her shoulder, “Slap my ass. Go on.” 

Korra was mortified, mouth gaping as if Asami had asked her to murder the bartender. She stared up at her with a deer in the headlights expression on her face. She didn’t know if this was some kind of trick or joke or _anything._ How could she even respond to such an explicit command, let alone _do_ it. Korra’s hands stayed welded to her knees. 

“Well?” Asami asked, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t want to.” Korra said, keeping her eyes toward the ceiling and wishing Asami would sit down. People were watching them. 

“There you go.” Asami sat down and took a sip of her drink, “That proves it.” 

“How did that prove anything?” Korra asked in utter bewilderment, “What were you even testing for?” 

“I could walk up to any other person in here with the same request and they would happily oblige.” She said, “Most do it without permission.”

“That doesn’t make me special.” Korra frowned, “I shouldn’t get a gold star for basic human decency.” 

“I agree. You shouldn’t.” Asami said, “But around here, it’s a rare thing. So you get a gold star.” 

Korra whistled, running a hand through her hair, “That’s sad.” 

“So, are you going to tell me the real reason you’re here?” Asami leaned forward, displaying a tantalizing view of her chest. 

“I already told you,” Korra said, compelling her eyes to stay focused, “The drinks.” 

“Oh please,” She laughed, “Dive bars serve better liquor than we have.” 

“Yeah this is fucking awful.” Korra admitted. 

“So tell me the truth.” 

Korra conceded. “Okay. I did come here to see you.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed, struggling for an explanation, “I guess I’m trying to convince myself that this is all a game.” 

It was Asami’s turn to look confused. “A game?” 

“Well, yeah,” Korra continued, “This is your job isn’t it? Convincing suckers like me that we’re the hottest person in the room.” 

“Yes, that’s my job.” Asami said, “But if you’ll notice, we get to choose our own company.” 

“Exactly.” Korra said, gesturing to herself, “I wanted to hear it from your mouth that I’m nothing more than a business opportunity.” 

“What makes you think this is business?” Asami said, “No offense but you don’t strike me as someone hoarding a billion yuons.” 

“Then what’s it about?” Korra asked, feeling more agitated than confused, “We’ve known each other for less than an hour and you’re making it seem like something is happening.” 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Asami said, smirking as she dodged the question once again, “You’re the one that wanted to come back.” 

“Yeah, but it feels like you’re messing with me.” Korra said cautiously. 

“What gives you that impression?” Asami said in that same flirty tone, “Maybe something _is_ happening.” 

Korra looked at her blankly. If this was a joke, she was still waiting for the punchline. Asami continued to sip her drink, watching Korra over the rim of the glass with a smug look on her face.

With that, Korra decided that she’d had enough. She wasn’t going to sit there and let Asami revel in her naivety for entertainment. She downed the rest of her drink in one burning sip, placing the glass on the counter. She tossed the remainder of her cash next to it, not bothering to ask if she owed more or less for the whiskey. She never planned to come back regardless. 

“This has been fun but I’m done feeling like an idiot.” Korra said, sliding off of her stool. 

“What are you talking about?” Asami asked with a shocked look, also standing up. 

“I bet this sort of thing happens to you all the time.” Korra said, not looking at her, “Gullible people misinterpret the things you do or say and you like to have a bit of fun messing with them.” 

“That’s pretty presumptuous of you.” Asami said, crossing her arms. 

“Tell me I’m wrong then.” Korra shot back, the humiliation she felt was starting to creep back as anger, “I bet you’re going to have a good laugh with your stripper buddies when I leave.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Asami said, her voice tinged more with hurt than anger, “Do you think I _enjoy_ when people get the wrong idea about me?” 

“Well it doesn’t seem like you hate it.” Korra snapped.

“You don’t know anything about me!” Asami said, taking a dangerous step forward, “Maybe if you had a proper conversation with me instead of jumping to conclusions, you wouldn’t be acting like such an asshole right now.”

“How could anyone have a conversation with you?” Korra said incredulously, “All you do is run circles around my questions! It’s infuriating!”

“So you’re just going to storm out?” Asami asked, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief. 

“Well I don’t want to keep you from entertaining the next sucker that comes in tonight.” Korra said, unable to stop herself, “In fact, I’ll send the next one in for you.” 

Asami's face went blank and she turned away. 

“I take back what I said.” She said in a quiet, bitter voice, “You _are_ like the others.” 

The words doused Korra’s temper with freezing water, leaving her stunned into silence. The pain in Asami’s voice was so tangible, it made Korra’s hands shake. She had to fix this fast. 

But she could only stare, struggling with a complete loss for words. A rough hand lashed out and grabbed the back of Korra’s shirt, yanking her away from Asami.

The bouncer’s grip was like a vice around her collar, squeezing so tight it was cutting into her throat. People were staring now, a group of men cheering and hollering at the scene while others laughed into their palms. 

“I was right about you!” The bouncer snarled, speckling Korra’s face with spit, “I told you I would be _watching!”_

“I wasn’t-” 

“Save it!” The bouncer began to drag her towards the exit, turning her shirt collar into a noose. She met Asami’s eyes and saw they were wet. Oh God what did she do? 

“Wait! Asami-!” 

She disappeared out of view as he yanked Korra around the corner. Even the skeevy doorman raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment as they passed. The front door opened and the bouncer threw Korra out by her shirt with impressive strength. She landed on the ground outside, forehead bouncing against the cracked asphalt. 

“Don’t let me catch you within a _mile_ of this place or you’re gonna get more than some scraped up elbows.” He barked, slamming the door with so much force the neon sign above gave a dangerous wobble. 

Korra sat up with a groan and held a bleeding spot above her eyebrow. Her entire head throbbed from the impact and her throat was aching like it had been wrung out. 

Muffled, angry voices came from inside and Korra scrambled to her car like a wounded animal before someone saw her. She drove and drove, putting as much distance from the club as she could manage without stopping. 

After what seemed like miles, Korra pulled into a grocery store parking lot to catch her breath. She took a moment to dab the blood from her forehead with a grimy napkin. It stung fiercely and the entire right side of her face felt like it had been bludgeoned with a rock. Tossing the napkin aside, she leaned back into her seat and let out a rough breath. The image of Asami’s face, wounded and holding back tears, ripped through Korra’s gut like a hot cleaver.

_Why did you do that?_ Her mind echoed, _Why did you do that? Why did you do that?”_

“Why did I do that?” She repeated, barely a whisper. 

Her mind answered for her. _Because you’re a fucking moron._

—-

“Korra, you’re our best friend but you’re absolutely the dick in this situation.” Bolin said after swallowing an enormous amount of noodles, “Like, a _huge_ dick.” 

“I know that!” Korra huffed, “I’m not saying I wasn’t.” 

“This isn’t what I meant by ‘figure it out.’” Mako said in his usual chiding tone, “I didn’t think you were planning to go back and scream at her.” 

“My only plan was to clear up all the misconceptions!” Korra pressed a clean, wet rag against her forehead, wincing at the sting, “And I did not _scream_ at her,” she shot at Mako.

“You’re still the dick.” Bolin said. 

“Well, she was giving me mixed signals.” Korra said, “Like it was some kind of elaborate joke.” 

“Pretty rash to assume she was just messing with you.” Mako said, “You didn’t give her a chance to prove otherwise.” 

Korra sighed into her noodles, appetite evaporating with the steam. Mako was right, as usual. This wasn’t the first time her hot-headedness caused trouble and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“Do you think I should go apologize?” Korra asked. 

“Noooo way.” Bolin laughed, “That bouncer will crush your spine like a soda can.” 

“I would just forget about it.” Mako said, “I’m sure she already did.” 

Korra nodded, though she wasn’t too sure. She liked to think Asami went on with her night and forgot everything within the hour, but it didn’t console her guilty conscience at all. She haplessly wished there was some way to make amends, but Bolin was right about the bouncer. He would have no second thoughts about rearranging her spinal column. The cut on her head throbbed, already inking a dark shade of black down to her eye. It was a miracle he didn’t give her a concussion. 

“Hey,” Mako said, “You fucked up, but don’t beat yourself up forever. It’s a learning experience.” 

“Yeah,” Bolin chimed in, “Just because you acted like a giant shithead and verbally berated an innocent woman doesn’t mean we don’t still love you.” 

“Thanks Bolin.” Korra rolled her eyes.

“You _were_ being a shithead though.” Mako added. 

“I know!” 

They finished their noodles, Korra having to take most of her’s in a to-go box, and went their separate ways out of the parking lot. Korra drove aimlessly around the city, not wanting to go home and be cooped up with her thoughts, or Bolin. Mostly Bolin. Besides, Republic City was beautiful at night. The skyscraper lights reflecting in Kyoshi Bay were comforting in a strange way. They almost reminded her of the aurora lights back home in the Southern Water Tribe. She thought of the yearly trips she took with her parents to see them and felt a stab of homesickness. 

Republic City University had always been Korra’s dream college. It had a great soccer program and was also one of the top schools in the nation. So she made the hard decision to move to the United Republic for high school in order to better her chances of being accepted. It took months of hard adjustment to finally feel at home in the city, but it couldn’t always block out those moments of yearning for the south pole. 

Korra parked her car by the bridge and stood on the walkway, enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled her hair. The water was still and calm, sparkling with thousands of lights reflecting from the buildings across and the bridge above. Even the echo of cars passing overhead couldn’t pierce through the tranquil atmosphere. 

Korra breathed along with the city, inhaling and exhaling the crisp air through her nose and mouth. She continued this until the raging waters in her mind became as smooth and serene as the water in the bay. Feeling gratified enough to go home, she climbed in her car and took one last look at the inky water speckled with light. 

Asami’s tearful face rippled into Korra’s vision again, sending her stomach into a spasm of remorse. Gritting her teeth, she slammed the jeep door and sped away from the soothing presence of the bay. She drove along the highway with all of the windows down, looking out over the horizon of skyscrapers. 

The city sighed with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hot-headed Korra I hope we get to see more of her in the comics

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @gummy-the-ghost.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
